religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Bisschoppensynode
De Bisschoppensynode is een gremium in de katholieke Kerk dat door paus Paulus VI op 15 september 1965 werd opgericht in zijn Motu proprio Apostolica Sollicitudo. Het betreft een overlegorgaan enerzijds tussen de paus en de bisschoppen anderzijds tussen de bisschoppen onderling waarbij met uitgenodigde specialisten - over belangrijke zaken die de gehele wereldkerk aangaan - kan gediscutiëerd worden. De Bisschoppensynode dient de collegialiteit met de paus en tussen de bisschoppen onderling te bevorderen zoals gewenst door het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie. Overigens was Paulus VI met Apostolica sollicitudo de concilievaders voor. Binnen het Concilie heerste een opvatting dat er een synode moest komen die het medebestuur over de Kerk zou krijgen. Paulus vond dat te vergaand en vaardigde dit motu proprio uit, vooruitlopend op de besluitvorming van het Concilie.Thomas J. Reese, Inside the Vatican. The politics and Organization of the Catholic Church, Cambridge Massachusetts, Londen, 1996 ISBN 0-674-93260-9, pp 42-69 geeft een overzicht van de geschiedenis van de bisschoppensynode. Voor het ontstaan ervan: aldaar, 42. Er worden drie soorten Bisschoppensynodes onderscheiden: * de Gewone * de Buitengewone, bijvoorbeeld per continent gehouden in de aanloop tot het Jubeljaar 2000 * de Bijzondere, zoals die voor Nederland, gehouden in 1980. Vanaf de derde Gewone Bisschoppensynode schrijft de paus een zogenaamde Postsynodale Apostolische Exhortatie, waarin hij de beraadslagingen beschrijft en op basis van de aanbevelingen van de synode zijn conclusies, aangaande de onderwerpen van de synode, aan de wereldkerk bekend maakt. Deelnemers aan de gewone synode worden door de nationale bisschoppenconferenties aangewezen, waarbij het aantal afgevaardigden afhangt van de omvang van de conferentie. Zo hebben de Verenigde Staten vier afgevaardigden, en België en Nederland elk één. Overigens dient de paus de voordracht van de bisschoppenconferenties nog goed te keuren.Thomas J. Reese, op. cit., 43 Een zogenoemde synoderaad bereidt en zit de synodes voor. Hij volgt ook de uitwerking ervan. Deze synoderaad bestaat uit bisschoppen welke door de vorige synode zijn aangeduid en vervolgens door de paus zijn benoemd. Lijst van gehouden bisschoppensynodes # 29.9-29.10 1967 - 1e gewone - Behoud en versterking van het Katholiek Geloof # 11.9-28.10 1969 - 1e buitengewone - Collegialiteit van Bisschoppen en Paus en over de relatie van Bisschoppenconferenties met de Paus en met de individuele Bisschoppen # 30.9-6.11 1971 - 2e gewone - Het ministeriële priesterschap en de rechtvaardigheid in de wereld # 27.9-26.10 1974 - 3e gewone - Evangelisatie van de hedendaagse wereld # 30.9-29.10 1977 - 4e gewone - Catechese in onze tijd # 14.1-31.1 1980 - 1e bijzondere - Bijzondere Synode van de Bisschoppen van Nederland: Over de pastorale situatie in Nederland # 26.9-25.10 1980 - 5e gewone - Het Christelijk Gezin # 29.9-23.10 1983 - 6e gewone - Boete en verzoening in de missie van de Kerk # 24.11.-8.12 1985 - 2e buitengewone - De twintigste verjaardag van de sluiting van het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie # 1.10-30.10 1987 - 7e gewone - De roeping en de missie van de leken in de Kerk en in de wereld # 30.9-28.10 1990 - 8e gewone - De voming van priesters onder de huidige omstandigheden # 28.11-14.12 1991 - 2e bijzondere, Eerste voor Europa: "Opdat we getuigen mogen zijn van Christus die ons vrij heeft gemaakt" # 10.4-8.5 1994 - 3e bijzondere, Eerste voor Afrika: De Kerk in Afrika en haar missie in de evangelisatie naar het jaar 2000 "Gij zult mijn getuigen zijn" (Hand. 1, 8) # 2.10-29.10 1994 - 9e gewone - Het religieuze leven en haar rol in de Kerk en de wereld # 26.11-14.12 1995 - 4e bijzondere, Voor Libanon: Christus onze hoop: vernieuwd door Zijn geest, in solidariteit getuigenis geven van Zijn liefde # 16.11-12.12 1997 - 5e bijzondere, Voor Amerika: Ontmoeting met de levende Jezus Christus: de weg van omkeer, gemeenschap en solidariteit met Amerika # 19.4-14.5 1998 - 6e bijzondere, Voor Azië: Jezus Christus de Redder en Zijn missie van liefde en dienst in Azië: " Opdat zij leven mogen hebben en dat ze het in overvloed hebben" (Joh. 10, 10) # 22.11-12.12 1998 - 7e bijzondere, Voor Oceanië: Jezus Christus en de volkeren van Oceanië: Zijn weg gaan, de Waarheid vertellen, Zijn leven leiden # 1.10-23.10 1999 - 8e bijzondere, Tweede voor Europa: Jezus Christus, levend in Zijn Kerk, bron van hoop voor Europa # 30.9-27.10 2001 - 10e gewone - De Bisschop: Dienaar van het Evangelie van Jezus Christus als hoop voor de wereld # 2.10-29.10 2005 - 11e gewone - Eucharistie: Bron en hoogtepunt van het Leven en de Missie van de Kerk # ? 9e bijzondere, Tweede voor Afrika: De Kerk in Afrika in dienst van de verzoening, rechtvaardigheid en vrede # 5.10-26.10 2008 - 12e gewone - Het Woord van God in het leven en de zending van de Kerk Zie ook *Synode Categorie:Romeinse Curie Bisschoppensynode de:Bischofssynode eo:Sinodo de la Episkopoj fr:Synode des évêques hr:Biskupska sinoda it:Sinodo dei vescovi